half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life storyline
wielding his trademark crowbar in front of the Blast Pit Tentacles, while a pair of security guards fall to their deaths in the background.]] This article describes the Half-Life storyline, chapter by chapter. Hazard Course (optional) The Training Facility at Black Mesa houses the Hazard Course to help users of the HEV Suit hone their skills at jumping, crouching, and combinations of both movements in an environment as well as to give them basic instructions on how to operate guns and interact with the rest of the equipment. Trivia * Although the Half-Life: Decay instruction manual states that Gordon's session started at 7:30 on May 16, Marc Laidlaw has retconned this by saying that it occurred much earlier than the Black Mesa Incident, on one of Gordon's first days at work. File:Hazard Course.jpg|Start of the Hazard Course, with the Holographic Assistant waiting. File:Hl hazard course suit.jpg|The HEV Suit at the start of the course. File:Hl hazard course crowbar.jpg|The assistant introduces Gordon to the Crowbar. File:Hl hazard course jump module.jpg|The assistant introduces Gordon to the Long Jump Module. File:Hl hazard course health charger.jpg|The assistant introduces Gordon to the Health Charger. File:Hl hazard course suit charger.jpg|The assistant introduces Gordon to the Suit Charger. File:Hl hazard course target range.jpg|The Target Range section of the course. File:Hl hazard course tram.jpg|Gordon exits the course by the Tram at the end. Chapter 1: Black Mesa Inbound Gordon Freeman rides the tram to his underground lab at 8:47AM, Barney Calhoun passes by, bashing on a locked door, as Gordon silently continues his trip. The public announcement system announces the most recent news, making ironic comments about healthcare measures on radiation and urinalysis tests, as disturbingly large pools of radioactive waste pass by him. Doors clunk open and close again behind him as he goes slowly underground to the test chamber. From the windows, Gordon can see nuclear missiles ready for transport to launch sites, robots nearly crashing into the tram, and the intricate workings of the Black Mesa Research Facility revealing themselves as being fragile, and more often than not, broken. At a Loader crossing, the tram is stopped, and on the left, a mysterious man in a blue suit stares blankly past him. Eventually, the tram reaches its destination, and after stepping out onto the precarious catwalk, Gordon's day only just begins. Barney first.jpg|Gordon rides the tram into Black Mesa, passing Barney Calhoun along the way. Chapter 2: Anomalous Materials Arriving at the Anomalous Materials Laboratory, his usual place of work, Gordon dons his HEV Suit, as per routine. Continuing down to the lab, Gordon finds himself face to face with the people conducting his test; they inform him that they have a unique and large sample of anonymous origin, and that they will be deviating from normal procedure to accommodate for this. Once in the test chamber, he goes to the control panel and presses the button to start the rotors on the excessively huge Anti-Mass Spectrometer suspended from the ceiling. Rising up from below, the sample arrives at last. "Standard procedure for a non-standard specimen," they assure him from above. "Go ahead, Gordon." Taking the cart in hand, he pushes it nonchalantly into the beam. The scientists start screaming, telling him to stop, but drowning that out, the deafening sound of explosions, and flashes of green light. Then black. All that can be heard is the sound of his heavy breathing. Another flash of green, and he's on a strange alien world. Just within the pool of green light around him, odd-looking bipedal lifeforms stare at him, as if confused. Another flash of green and he's back in the destroyed test chamber. Trivia * In the test chamber, if the sample is pulled from the Spectrometer, one of the Vortigaunts teleporting in there won't teleport out; instead, he stands on the cart and attacks Gordon. He will be there after the map change, floating in the air, therefore it is not advised to remove the sample. * According to the Half-Life instruction manual, the Resonance Cascade begins, and this chapter ends, at 8:58 am. File:Test chamber.jpg|The Anti-Mass Spectrometer shortly before the Resonance Cascade. Chapter 3: Unforeseen Consequences Black Mesa has received massive structural damage, and to make matters worse, aliens from the borderworld Xen begin to teleport in around the facility. After being told that all communication outside Black Mesa has been cut, Gordon is requested by his colleague Eli Vance to try to make it to the surface in order to acquire help. Gordon finds a crowbar to help him get past obstacles. Since the tram is too damaged to work, he must cross Sector B's Coolant Reserve Facility in order to find a way out. Gordon occasionally witnesses the man in the suit, the G-Man, watching him from out-of-reach places, always walking off before Gordon can get to him. Trivia * The original name of this chapter was The Portal Device. * The gate leading to the monorail can be opened after the Resonance Cascade by destroying its control panel; through the gate a scientist can be found, about to fall to his death. File:Ionization Chambers Unforeseen Consequences.jpg|Headcrab in the Ionization Chambers room after the Resonance Cascade. Chapter 4: Office Complex Gordon reaches the office complex, where several scientists and security guards are barricaded into their rooms, hiding from the rampant aliens constantly appearing. He hears rumors from the personnel that the military have arrived to rescue the people trapped in the facility. Trivia * The original name of this chapter was The Office Warrens. Office Complex Headcrabs.jpg|Two Headcrabs approach Gordon. Chapter 5: "We've Got Hostiles" This chapter finds Gordon Freeman making good progress, passing through various storage and staging areas, continuing his hunt for a way to the surface. Gordon learns that the soldiers rumored to be coming on a rescue mission have already arrived. He attempts to join up with them, but walks into a room to witness a Marine killing a scientist. It is then that he discovers that the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, which has taken control of Black Mesa, is not just killing the aliens, they are also targeting everyone connected to the project, including himself. When he eventually reaches the surface, Gordon finds himself in an area totally under the control of the military and, worse, in the middle of an artillery bombardment; taking cover, he is forced back into the underground complex. However, it is revealed that the surviving members of the Lambda Team (in the Lambda Complex at the other end of the facility) may be able to close the dimensional rift. Therefore, Gordon begins the journey across Black Mesa to reach them. Trivia * The original name of this chapter was The Security Complex. We've got Hostiles.jpg|Gordon engages the HECU in combat. Chapter 6: Blast Pit Gordon Freeman enters an abandoned, largely sealed-off area of Black Mesa dating back to its earlier days as a missile complex, full of mothballed machinery and now used as a dumping ground for toxic waste from the rest of the facility, where the HECU soldiers have yet to get a good foothold because of the overwhelming amount of aliens in the area. It is here that Gordon faces a deadly new foe, the Tentacle. However, after reactivating the fuel, power, and oxygen lines, Gordon is able to kill the Tentacle by using the rocket engine at the top of the silo that the Tentacles were inhabiting to incinerate it, and finds a way out through the meters-long dirt tunnel dug by the Tentacle. Trivia *The old level name featured on Half-Life: Day One, given in the "titles.txt" file was "Screams and whispers." *The Scientist taken by the Tentacle can be saved; by running to the scientist and talking to him as soon he begins to run. The scientist will talk without being taken by the Tentacle. The Tentacle will do its scripted movement. *In one part of the chapter, Gordon needs to get in the vent at the ceiling high above him. He does this by turning on the fan, which makes its blades start to constantly move. After this, he jumps in the moving air above the fan. While this "flying" is possible in the real world it should be noted that the wooden planks near the vent, fall straight down, which is in contradiction to Gordon's state. *After killing the tentacles and going down the tunnel, if the player is to return (by means of noclipping) then the tentacles will reappear as they weren't killed. This may not happen in the Steam version. *When the player gets to a large pool of waste, with two Bullsquids roaming in it, there is a shelf with health and battery that seems to be unaccessible. The player can (quickly) travel across a steep part of the wall, and collect the goods. Chapter 7: Power Up Trying to reach the surface once more, Gordon's progress is thwarted by a clash between a Gargantua and HECU soldiers in the Sector E Materials Transport. He then learns from a dying security guard that if he restores the generator, he can ride the monorail to the surface. Freeman enters the Houndeye-infested subterranean areas and activates the generator, restoring power to the vicinity. After activating more switches, he destroys the Gargantua patrolling the area by turning on the huge transformers supplying power to the tram line. Hitching a ride, he smashes through a barricade of concrete blocks before continuing on his way. Trivia * The old level name featured on Half-Life: Day One, given in the "titles.txt" file was: Footfall. * If the player attacks the dying security guard, he'll say the lines that the others do when attacked, but stay lying down. In Source version, the guard will die if attacked. * If the player kills the gargantua with conventional weaponry before restoring power, its sonic roars will still be heard throughout the level and will cause parts of ceiling to collapse. * The entire level can be skipped by proceeding to the railway barricade, then using tripmines as steps to climb over the barricade. Chapter 8: On A Rail As Gordon Freeman rides a monorail in the Materials Transport section of Black Mesa, he learns from a security guard that he must ride to the High Altitude Launch Center to launch a satellite, which the Lambda Team can use to reverse the effects of the Resonance Cascade. He also discovers the HECU's true hatred for him, as well as larger reinforcements: sandbag bunkers with rapid-fire sniper rifles, mounted machine gun turrets (manual and automated), and even mounted rocket launchers. After going round in circles, it seems, for a while, he goes up several elevators and at last reaches the surface again. At the launch site, he sends the rocket up into orbit, and regretfully goes back below ground. Trivia *If the player presses the rocket launch button through the wall, he can witness the rocket launching without being sealed off in the launch room. It reveals that the rocket clips through closed silo doors, and also disappears entirely shortly after being launched. *In terms of number of maps, On A Rail is, alongside Surface Tension, the joint-largest chapter of Half-Life, consisting of 10 maps. *The moon cannot be full, as there were no full moons on all of the May 16s in the decade that Half-Life takes place in. *During this chapter, the text "Surrender Freemen" can be found written on a wall next to a MG nest. It's not clear whether the plural "Freemen" is on purpose or whether it was a mistake. Later the text "YORE DEAD FREEMAN" can be found, which may indicate that the misspellings are due to the lack of orthographic skills of the soldiers. Otherwise, the misspelling could also be interpreted as slang. *In this chapter is the first sign that the marines are losing, shown by the large amount of dead marines in the start of the chapter. Chapter 9: Apprehension Continuing towards the surface, Gordon encounters a terrifying new aquatic creature, the Ichthyosaur, and acquires a deadly new weapon to fight it. After an underwater battle with the creature, he manages to escape and get back on his way. After battling with the Black Ops, another "rescue" crew trying to kill even the HECU, Freeman is captured by the HECU. Instead of taking him in for questioning, out of spite, they remove all of his weapons, and leave him for dead in a trash compactor. Once he escapes the trash compactor, the next level begins. Trivia * The old level name featured on Half-Life: Day One, given in the "titles.txt" file was: Abandoned silo. *The player can skip battling the Ichthyosaur by allowing himself to be caught by the barnacle closest to the door exiting the area, then killing the barnacle while moving forwards. * After killing the Ichthyosaur, and going down stairs, the player can see a box with shotgun ammo. If the player goes for the ammo, the top of the box will break, and two Vortigaunts will spawn. This won't happen if the player ignores it. * There is an infamous glitch that prevents the finishing of the level. It may be caused by the player pressing certain buttons/trying to manipulate the controls during the cutscene at the end of the level, but certain causes are unknown. At the end of the level, there is a cutscene of HECU soldiers carrying Freeman and discussing what to do with him, before deciding to throw him in a trash compactor instead of taking him to their superiors. The screen is supposed to go black for the transition into Freeman being dropped into the trash compactor. However, it is a common occurrence for the screen to remain black and never progress to the trash compactor. Players using the noclip cheat to investigate have found that they are facing the black end of a walkway, instead of being in the next level, with a wall at the opposite end. Behind the wall, there are soldiers stuck in a walking animation, presumably the ones used for the cutscene. ** In order to fix this, one simply needs to re-load to a save before the cutscene and try again. It may be important that the player not touch any controls, but the certainty of this is unknown. If successful, the player will begin in the trash compactor only a few seconds after the screen goes black as is supposed to happen. * It is possible to "operate" each wall of the trash compactor while being on them, appearing the same controls and sounds as the On A Rail tram, allowing the player to stop each wall or retract them. * In the Steam version, dropping down through the grate in the floor at just the right angle will cause the grate to break open. This causes the player to not get the crowbar and be unable to progress into the processing plant. Chapter 10: Residue Processing After escaping from the trash compactor and getting back to the surface, Gordon stumbles towards a mostly abandoned part of the facility, meant for processing and disposing of waste and hazardous materials. Dodging and jumping through antiquated compaction machines, great vats of green waste, and slipping through furnaces, as well as riding on gravity-defying conveyor belts, Freeman escapes to a hidden part of the facility. Trivia * The old level name featured on Half-Life: Day One, given in the "titles.txt" file, was Chutes and Ladders. *The security guard who was shooting at three headcrabs can be saved, provided that the player is fast enough. As the guard is distracted, run to the hallway next to him and kill the barnacles. The guard will do his scripted sequence but he will not die, then he can be interacted to follow the player. *In Half-Life: Source, pressing the switch to halt the crushers on the conveyor will stop them indefinitely until the switch is pressed again, instead of resuming on their own after a while. Chapter 11: Questionable Ethics After escaping, Gordon eventually winds up in a secret part of the facility where he discovers that scientists had been "collecting" specimens from Xen long before this whole mess occurred. In it, Gordon Freeman continues to rearm himself against the HECU, and rejoins the battle against these enemies. Gordon also encounters the alien military units, the Alien Grunts, and he finds one of the most powerful weapons in the Half-Life universe, the Tau Cannon, after a security guard accidentally blows himself up along with a scientist and a barricade by overcharging it. Soon, he heads outside to search for the Lambda Complex. Trivia *The whole laser-activating sequence can be skipped if the player opens the door leading to four scientists by pushing a button that's supposed to open it through the wall. This cannot be done in Half-Life: Source. *There are unused Scientist quotes that were most likely meant to be used in this level. Apparently, either Gordon or an NPC was to confront a scientist and demand why they were keeping Xen specimens. The scientist was to respond "Nature MADE them, we were only studying them!" Chapter 12: Surface Tension After arming himself with advanced prototype weaponry, Gordon again reaches the surface. It has become a war zone. The Vortigaunts, along with Alien Grunts and Gargantuas, have begun making determined attacks against the Marines, and the tide of the battle is beginning to turn in favor of the aliens. The Marines call in reinforcements, but it isn't enough. Gordon must scale cliffs and navigate the bombed out buildings while avoiding both sides as the forces of Xen begin to dominate the battlefield. Many skirmishes are seen between the HECU and the Xen forces. Finally, Gordon reaches relative safety underground. Trivia *The original name of this chapter, Cliff Hanger, was used in E3 1998.Wavelength: E3 Report *Like "Half-Life", "Blue Shift", "Opposing Force", "Decay" and "''Focal Point''", "Surface Tension" is a scientific pun, referring to the property of liquids to make certain objects float upon their surfaces. *A part of a map in this chapter was used to create the map Hunted in Team Fortress Classic. *The canyon scene was mirrored at the end of the Half-Life 2 chapter Sandtraps, the Headcrab in the last pipe being replaced by a Fast Zombie. The Apache scene is also mirrored at the end of Lost Coast. *The Chopper which hunts the player down some point of the chapter can be destroyed using a fully charged Tau Cannon. *The player can make the Chopper destroy itself by letting it see them when it first arrives in the map, firing rockets at them and the rocks (which kill the Chopper as it is in the explosion radius). *This chapter takes place at the same time as the Half-Life: Opposing Force chapter "We Are Pulling Out".Opposing Force *There are actually 3 different helicopters in this chapter. One appears at the dam, the second one at the minefield, and the third one right after the player acquires the rocket launcher. Therefore, it will always appear in those sections regardless of whether the player destroyed it earlier or not. *A big part of this chapter can be skipped if the player jumps from the first set of fences before the dam passage to the rocks at the bottom. There will be a dead scientist on the target rock and if the player slowly slides on the edge of the canyon he can reach the rock or just beside it, in an area where they have to crouch to move. *There is an area where a lone Tentacle is residing. In that area, the player can obtain ammunition. Moreover, there is a "secret" entrance that leads Gordon to the minefield (where the entrance to the sewers is located). *In the cliff scene (where the player can acquire the RPG), the player does not have to slide down the pipes. Instead, at the area where Gordon exits out of the sewers, the player can jump down and find a crushed HECU marine with some health-kits and a 9mm clip. Then, the player can progress further down and reach the lone battery. Gallery File:Apache cliffs.jpg|Beta rendering of the cliffs in Surface Tension. File:Surface tension scripted.jpg|Ditto. Chapter 13: "Forget About Freeman!" .]] In this chapter, the HECU determine that they're fighting a losing battle against the Xen aliens and, having continually failed to neutralize Freeman, abandon their mission and begin to evacuate the facility, calling in air strikes and heavy artillery to cover their retreat. Meanwhile, Gordon makes his way into an underground storage garage to avoid the bombardments, and eventually fights his way through scores of aliens and several groups of the decimated HECU forces before reaching the Lambda Complex. The Marines begin to evacuate Black Mesa and air strikes begin. Gordon navigates underground water channels and tries to avoid scores of alien invaders as they pick off remaining Marine stragglers. Trivia *The old level name featured on Half-Life: Day One, given in the "titles.txt" file was: "You're on your own". *The full text of the radio message is: "Come in, Cooper! Do you copy? Forget about Freeman! We're abandoning the base! If you have any last bomb targets, mark them on the Tactical Map! Otherwise, get the hell outta there! Repeat: we are pulling out and commencing air strikes! Give us targets or get below!". *In Half-Life:Opposing Force, this event is mentioned again, however, Adrian Shephard was at the military checkpoint when the HECU officer transmitted the message at the radio, making a focal point of the two games. * The chapter name is mentioned again in another, more frantic radio transmission. This transmission seems to have been to all troops, and is as follows: "Forget about Freeman! We are cutting our losses and pulling out! Anyone left down there now is on his own. Repeat; if you weren't already, you are now- *transmission is lost*" * By noclipping through the damaged elevator door in c3a1, the elevator car is intact, and if the player moves around, it tries to change the map, but crashes the game as the map pointer where the elevator leads to no longer exists. * In the map file, viewing it in the Hammer Editor shows that the elevator had a "target" attribute, and the value was c3a1ele - a nonexistent map file. So it's possible that this elevator may have been part of a map that was cut from the game. C3a10001.png|The unused elevator. C3a10002.png|Ditto, view showing the used area. Chapter 14: Lambda Core In this chapter, Gordon arrives at the Lambda Complex, where he believed the science team to be sheltering from the Xenians, only to find that the majority of the complex is now overrun by hostile creatures. He is informed that he must flood the reactor chambers in order to access the core, and that a team of scientists are waiting for him at the tip of the reactor. Gordon must then navigate through the Lambda Core, facing numerous assaults from the Xen forces (the primary enemy, now that the HECU has pulled out). In the end, he learns that a single large entity is hosting the invasion, and that he must teleport to Xen to stop it. After much struggle, Gordon finally reaches the Lambda Complex, where he discovers that the Lambda Complex is where they developed the teleportation technology that allowed scientists to travel to Xen in the first place. The handful of surviving personnel, who have held themselves up in a small stronghold, inform Gordon that, unfortunately, the satellite he launched was not able to reverse the effects of the Resonance Cascade because an immensely powerful being on the other side is keeping the portal between the worlds open, and Gordon must kill it to prevent the Xen aliens from taking over completely. But before being teleported to Xen, Gordon gains access to several ammunition, health and HEV-charge caches, the Gluon Gun, and he is finally reunited with the Long Jump Module (not seen since the Hazard Course). After an attempted interception by Alien Controllers, the scientists activate the teleporter and Gordon is teleported to Xen. Trivia *The scene near the end of the chapter with the scientist holding the shotgun was mirrored near the end of the Half-Life 2 chapter Entanglement, where Dr. Kleiner was holding a Shotgun as Alyx and Gordon arrived in the teleporter. * The Gluon Gun can be found earlier in the level guarded by a lonely scientist. * The old level name featured on Half-Life: Day One, given in the "titles.txt" file was: Down and out. *It is possible to skip the entire portal-opening sequence by climbing onto the curved concrete structures and falling into the portal just after forcing any entity into it, for example a snark or shot hivehand hornet. This is because any entity can trigger the instant death script, and the player bypasses it because, weirdly, it needs a brief period of time to "recharge". *At the Lambda Reactor Core Level B, the G-Man can be seen when going left at the beginning of the floor and looking to the room through a window seen there. G-Man goes to the portal located in the room and disappears. However, he can be stopped by shooting at him multiple times with a weapon. G-Man will then stay still and can be seen standing in the portal when accessing the room later. He will look at the player occasionally and can also be seen adjusting his tie. Chapter 15: Xen Gordon Freeman arrives in the borderworld of Xen. On the strange borderworld, Gordon encounters many of the aliens that had been teleported into Black Mesa in their natural habitats, as well as the remains of some HEV-wearing researchers who came before him. In order to progress, he needs to re-activate a portal inside one of the islands in order to venture more of Xen's perimeters. Trivia *Xen is the first chapter in Half-Life to consist of only a single map. The only other chapters to share this trait are the final pair, Nihilanth and Endgame. *This is the only Xen chapter in Half-Life to contain Houndeyes. Chapter 16: Gonarch's Lair Freeman is made to face one of the Nihilanth's most powerful minions: the Gonarch in its lair. Trivia *It is possible that Gonarch's Lair was originally placed after Interloper because Gonarch's Lair map names start from c4a2, while Interloper map names start from c4a1a. ''Chapter 17: Interloper'' Gordon's journey across Xen continues, but his supplies are running short, spent on destroying the Gonarch. He also comes across the Xen army's Alien Grunt cloning facility, where the army is created. It can be noted that the Vortigaunts in one of the factories are not hostile towards the player, and will ignore him unless attacked. The final map of this level takes place in a pitch-black void with floating rocks and an ominous-looking red portal at the end. Trivia *If a non-aggressive vortigaunt is attacked and there is a healing shower nearby, it will immediately go inside to heal itself, and attack the player shortly after (not to be confused with a scripted sequence where the vortigaunt disappears upon entering the shower). *It is interesting to note that at the portal to the game's last battle, the voices of scientists that Gordon has previously encountered throughout the game, including some not even heard at that time, such as the voice of a scientist: "Get him out of there! Shut down the equipment and someone get him out!", can be faintly heard, although hard to hear in-game through the alien sound effect around it, with no proper explanation as to why. Note that the altar looks like a warped version of the Anti-Mass Spectrometer chamber. Chapter 18: Nihilanth In a vast cave, Gordon finally confronts the powerful and mysterious being that is holding the portal open. Gordon destroys the Nihilanth's shield, allowing him to destroy its vulnerable brain. As the creature dies, it floats toward the ceiling, and explodes in a giant green blast that overpowers Gordon's senses. Trivia *If the player saves in the area directly before entering Nihilianth's chamber, the save file will say they saved on Xen, even though this is the end of Interloper. *If the player dies after finishing off the Nihilanth and doesn't reload the game, he will still be teleported to the Endgame chapter and able to finish the game, albeit with only the bad ending open to him, since the player cannot move. *In the area where the player encounters the Ichthyosaur, there is a scientist by himself in a hard to reach area. He can be interacted with but he has no unique lines. Endgame talking to Gordon Freeman on Xen, with Boids in the back.]] When Gordon comes to, he is confronted by the G-Man. Both are transported to various locales around Xen, while the G-Man praises Gordon's actions in the borderworld (which he refers to as "a nasty piece of work"). He explains that his "employers" have agreed that Gordon has "limitless potential", and have authorized him to offer Freeman a job. The final teleportation takes Gordon to the same tramcar that he rode on at the beginning of the game, but apparently flying through space at immense speed. Gordon accepts this offer by stepping though a portal, and, finding himself floating in nothingness, hears the G-Man's voice one last time: "Wisely done, Mr. Freeman, I will see you up ahead..." The story continues from this point in Half-Life 2. Alternatively, the player may choose not to step into the portal in the final scene. This causes the unarmed Gordon to be teleported into a giant cave facing rows of Alien Grunts and Manta Rays as the game ends with the G-Man's comment, "Well, it looks like we won't be working together. No regrets, Mr. Freeman." Gordon's appearance in Half-Life 2 suggests that this ending is non-canonical. Following this scene is a status report saying, "Subject: Freeman; Status: Observation terminated; Post Mortem: Subject declined offer of employment." Trivia *The chapter name "Endgame" is given in the "titles.txt" file and in Half-Life save and load dialogs. *The rows of Alien Grunts in the non-canon ending are not all NPCs; if the player noclips out of the barrier, they will see Alien Grunts in sprite form. *Even though the G-Man seemingly lets Gordon preserve his suit, he will awaken without one in Half-Life 2. *The scene with deceased HECUs was most likely supposed to be shown to Gordon on Earth, but since GoldSrc had graphical limitations (it lacks the ability to change the skybox within a single map), it remained on Xen. *During the ending of Half-Life 2, G-Man references the ending sequence, mentioning that he has chosen for Gordon rather than offering him "the illusion of free choice." References Category:Half-Life Category:Storyline articles